Guan Xing
Guan Xing is one of the minor protagonists in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is the second son of Guan Yu and a younger brother of Guan Ping. Biography Being young, Guan Xing trained early in the fields of martial arts and cavalry. So alongside his father in the defense of Jing Province, he was sent to Chengdu to announce the victory of Guan Yu over Yu Jin's seven armies in the Fan Castle. After his father's and older brother's death, Guan Xing joined the vengeful expedition against the Wu. Guan Xing then took an oath of blood with Zhang Bao, and together they served Liu Bei as a bodyguard. Then, taking part in the fighting, he greatly contributed to the victory over Sun Huan's forces, notably by killing Li Yi and capturing Tan Xiong. Then he can still in the same expedition, Guan Xing successfully kill his nemesis Pan Zhang and taking back his father's weapon, Green Dragon, from Pan Zhang's hand. But unfortunately he did not manage to get Red Hare because the horse was dead, supposedly because it did not want to eat after the death of Guan Yu. But later on, Guan Xing accompanied Zhuge Liang in his northern campaign against the Wei as a Guardian of the Right with the honorary title of General "Dragon Fier". Always with Zhang Bao and according to the plans of Zhuge Liang, he managed to take the city of Nanan. He also scored a victory against the Qiang tribes, then allied to the Wei, killing Yue Ji, then fleeing Sima Yi to Wugong Hills, pretending a massive ambush. Soon after, Guan Xing was active again in the northern countryside, but died of the disease. Personality A quiet and introspective youth, he is considered a genius worthy of Zhuge Liang's respect. In stark contrast to other family members, he tends to think more carefully. Unlike his other brothers and sisters, Guan Xing is calm and persevering, but because of his introverted behavior, he is easy to be a baby, which he does not like. In order to prove himself on the battlefield, Guan Xing often clashes with his brother Zhang Bao, Zhang Bao feels that he is too inexperienced. Feeling that compensation is needed, Guan Xing is unscrupulously trying to take on more responsibilities. In the end, he learned to share his burden with the comrades, and the two shared a closer connection. Gallery Guan_Xing_(ROTK9).png|Guan Xing in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Guan_Xing_(ROTK10).png|Guan Xing in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Guanxing-rotk12.jpg|Guan Xing in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Guan_Xing_(SSDO).png|Guan Xing in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Guanxing-dw8art.jpg|Guan Xing in Dynasty Warriors 8. Guan Xing - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Guan Xing's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Guan_Xing_(DW9).png|Guan Xing in Dynasty Warriors 9. Guan_Xing_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Guan Xing's civilian clothes. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Warriors Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Loner Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Voice of Reason Category:Manga Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Officials Category:Historical Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Classic Heroes Category:Remorseful Category:Merciful Category:Lethal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Animal Kindness Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Chaste Category:Betrayed Category:Athletic Category:Martyr Category:Nemesis